Crazy in Love
by Marina.K
Summary: Miley, Selena and Demi are best friends. But their so strong friendship is close to an end. Find out why in "Crazy in Love".
1. Preview

Crazy in Love - Preview

Meet three girls: Miley, Selena and Demi.

They've been best friends since kindergarten, but their apparently so strong friendship is close to an end.  
Miley is the shy and smart one. She likes Nick, who likes her too. But he also likes Selena, the funny and popular one, who likes Nick back.  
Demi is the pretty and crazy one. She likes Joe, Nick's brother, who likes Taylor, Selena's sister. Her best friend, Ashley, likes Nick.

Confused?  
Yeah, me too.

"We're such good friends, aren't we?" Selena asked Miley. "We like the same guy and we don't even care!"  
Miley didn't feel that way, but agreed with Selena.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Nick suddenly appeared.  
"Hey, girls."  
"Hey Nicky!" Selena hugged him.  
"Please don't call me that." He pulled away.  
"Okay, Nicky!" Selena said, giggling. Nick rolled his eyes and Miley just stood there looking at them.

"Hey Joe!" Demi said, as she walked to Joe's locker.  
"Oh, hey Demi."  
"So, I'm throwing a party this Saturday. Do you –"  
Taylor, Joe's girlfriend, interrupted her. "He can't. I'm taking him to meet my family on Saturday."  
"Sorry." Joe said, with no emotion.  
"That's okay." Demi lied.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said.  
"Hey Ashley." Miley said.  
"You guys know Nick, right?"  
"Yep." Selena answered.  
"Then could you introduce him to me? He's really cute and I'd like to know him better." She smiled shyly.  
"Uhm…" Miley didn't know what to say.  
"Sure!" Selena said.  
Miley gave her a look and after Ashley thanked them and left, she asked Selena: "Why did you say yes to her? I thought you liked Nick."  
"C'mon, Miles. She doesn't have any chance with Nick! He obviously likes one of us." Miley didn't believe that, but agreed with Selena.

"Hey, cutie!" Ashley kissed Nick.  
"Hey, babe." Nick kissed her back.  
Selena's jaw dropped with the view of Nick and Ashley kissing, and Miley, hurt, ran to the bathroom to cry.

"We need to break them up!" Selena started to tell Miley about her plan.  
"No!" Miley disagreed.  
"What?! Are you crazy? Stop being so dumb, Miley. We have to!"  
"We have to?! Just so _one _of us can have a chance to be with Nick? I'm done with this! I won't kiss him or something, because I know you like him too and that would be unfair with you. So, I'm getting out of this stupid game. You were the one who introduced Ashley to Nick and said he was too much for her! Well, now _you _deal with the consequences! Ashley is my friend and I'm not going to try to destroy her relationship with Nick. Yes, I love him! I love him more than I ever did to someone! But I just want to see him happy, so if he's happy with Ashley, then I'm happy for him!" Miley finally said everything she had in mind, but saved for herself for so long.  
"You're ridiculous. You know Nick likes me and you're just getting out of this before he admits that and you get hurt." Selena's words were like a slap in Miley's face.  
"I'm done with you." Miley left.

"C'mon, Dems. You're not seriously going to make me choose between you and Taylor, right?" Selena asked.  
"Taylor is a bitch!" Demi said.  
"What kind of best friend makes you choose between her and your own sister?"  
"She's ruining my chances with Joe!"  
"I can't choose."  
"Then I choose for you. I don't want to be your friend if you don't want to see me happy!" Demi left.

"You have leukemia, Selena." The doctor said.  
"How many days do I have, Doctor?" Selena asked, tearing up.  
"You have two weeks." He looked down.


	2. Chapter 1 You're Chickens!

"Sorry, I'm late!" Selena apologized to her two best friends, as she walked into Demi's bedroom.  
"As always..." Miley rolled her eyes.  
"What did I miss?" Selena asked.  
"Two episodes of Gossip Girl and two bowls of ice cream." Demi answered.  
"I don't care about the episodes, but there's more ice cream, right?"  
"Of course." Demi laughed.  
"Okay, ready for episode three?" Miley asked them.  
"Hey, we already watched that episode like a million times. What if we do something different today?" Selena said. She was always trying to create something different to do.  
"Like what?" Demi, curious, asked.  
"What if I tell you about the new cute guy at my French class?" Selena grinned.  
"You said something different. That's no news! You're always talking about cute guys!" Demi complained, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, this time the guy is _really_ cute!"  
"Wait, you said 'new' guy! Is his name Nick?" Miley asked.  
"Yes! How do you know?" Selena was surprised.  
"He's in my Biology class! He _is _cute!"  
"Okay, I'm going to watch Gossip Girl while you keep talking about this guy, since I don't know him." Demi said, turning on the TV.  
"He's so hot!" Selena ignored Demi.  
"I know! And he's a gentleman too! I dropped my books on the floor, and he picked them up for me!" Miley, dreamy, said.  
"Oh my God! Are you serious? I'd have fainted if I was you!"  
"I almost did!"  
Miley and Selena were almost screaming of excitement. They kept talking about the new guy until Demi, annoyed, interrupted them:  
"AAAH! Can you please stop talking about this guy?! It's getting annoying!"  
"Sorry, Dems. We're just so excited! Nick is the perfect guy!" Miley apologized.  
"Yeah, but anyways, we have to handle you talking about Joe all day long, so I guess we're having our revenge now!" Selena smirked.  
Demi rolled her eyes.  
"She's right, Demi." Miley chuckled. "Oh my Gosh! I just remembered something! Joe's last name is Jonas, right?"  
"Yeah.. Why?" Demi, confused, asked.  
"Nick's last name is Jonas too! What if they're brothers?!" Now Miley was screaming in excitement again, and Selena quickly joined her.  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! This is so cool!"  
"I don't see what's so cool in that." Demi was still confused.  
"Imagine if you get married with Joe, and one of us gets married with Nick! We could be related!" Miley said, and then started making a happy dance with Selena.  
"Okay, first of all, stop with that weird happy dance." Demi said and they stopped. "Second, I don't pretend to marry someone from High School. And third, he's so not into me. He's a senior, I'm a junior. Different worlds."  
"Haven't you ever heard about Romeo and Juliet?" Selena asked.  
"How does Romeo and Juliet apply on this?!" Demi was confused once again.  
"You and Joe are separated because of your ages and his friends, who don't like juniors, but you love each other and will do anything to be together." Miley smiled.  
"You guys are crazy!" Demi laughed.  
"Yes, but you know you love us!" Selena grinned.

The next day, before lunch, Miley was trying to put all her books in her locker, but they all fell on the floor.  
"Is it only me or are you having a déjà-vu too?" Nick smiled cutely, picking up Miley's books.  
"Thanks." Miley giggled.  
"I'm Nick."  
"Miley." She smiled.  
Selena saw them from the corner and ran up to them.  
"Hey, Miley." She looked at Nick. "I'm Selena." She hugged him.  
"I'm Nick." He weirdly hugged her back.  
"So, are you new here?"  
"Yeah, but my step brother always studied here. You must know him. His name is Joe."  
Selena looked at Miley and they both started laughing.  
"Did I say something funny?" He, confused, asked.  
"Inside joke." Selena smiled.  
"Okay, then." He smiled back. "Well, I gotta go. Later, girls."  
"Later!" They said in chorus.  
He chuckled and then left.  
"He's SO cute! I think I'm in love." Selena said.  
"Me too." Miley sighed.

At lunch, while Selena was buying her food, Miley was telling Demi about their conversation with Nick at her locker.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Demi interrupted her.  
"Sure." Miley shrugged.  
"Doesn't it bother you the fact that you and Selena are in love with the same boy?"  
"No... At least not yet." Miley didn't think about that until Demi asked. She didn't know how she felt about Selena liking Nick. "Why?"  
"Just wondering..."  
"Did you tell her, Miley?" Selena had a big smile on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah. She told me everything about Mr. Perfection." Demi said.  
"So, she told you that Nick is Joe's brother, right?" Selena still had the big smile on her face.  
"Yeah, now we can be related! Yay!" Demi, sarcastic, pretended to be excited.  
"Okay, so I was thinking.. Remember you're coming over tomorrow?" Selena ignored Demi.  
"Yeah. What about it?" Miley asked, curious.  
"I was just thinking that maybe we could.. Invite Nick?" She revealed her 'plan'.  
"Wow, Sel. Don't you think you're going too fast? We had our first talk with him like five minutes ago." Miley said. "He'll find out that we like him!"  
"I'm not going to hide what I feel. Let him know that I like him! I'm not like you, ms. shyness." Selena said.  
"Okay, then. Invite him. It's your house, anyways." Miley said, upset with what Selena called her, but trying to hide that.  
"Cool. I'll ask him after school. Do you wanna go with me, Dems? He might be with his brother." Selena smirked.  
"No, thanks. I'm staying with Miley at the shyness thing."  
"You're chickens." She rolled her eyes.


End file.
